gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Subaru IMPREZA WRX STI (18inch BBS Wheel Option) '07
|engine = EJ20 |displacement = 1994 cc |torque = 45.30 kgf.m |power = 289 BHP |pp = 461 PP |speed = |distance = |topspeed = |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Subaru IMPREZA WRX STI (18 inch BBS Wheel Option) '07 is a Road car produced by Subaru. It appears in Gran Turismo 5 Prologue, Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. Colors Seven colors are available for this car: *Pure White *Spark Silver Metallic *Dark Gray Metallic *Obsidian Black Pearl *Midnight Blue Pearl *WR Blue Mica *Lightning Red In-game description "The WRX STI with 18" BBS wheels on the hatchback body." The 3rd generation Impreza debuted in May of 2007, and its long awaited STI version was added to the lineup in October of the same year. The new Impreza was no longer a four door sedan as in the past, it now came in a new 5 door hatchback body. And though the wheel base was extended by 3.9 inches in comparison to the previous model, the total length of the new car was actually shorter by 1.9 inches because the rear trunk section was now much shorter. In order to accommodate wider tires, it has been given large oversized fenders, expanding the width by 55 mm. This was the first time that the STI version was given special dedicated body panels in this manner. This was then matched with an SI tuned chassis, improving the handling performance of the Impreza greatly. One detail that is different from previous models, is that the car is not equipped with high grip tires. Probably following the same philosophy as the Lancer Evo X, a larger emphasis was placed on its performance as a road going car, rather than laptimes on a circuit. The EJ20 turbo was powered up to 304 BHP. A dual AVCS (Active Valve Control System) variable valve timing system was utilized, but this seems to be more for emissions. The VDC which has become common in Europe, is set up with dual modes so that it will come into effect less during sports driving. There are many details like this that characterize the car as a special STI model. The front to rear torque distribution can be controlled manually by the DCCD (Driver Control Center Differential) as in previous models, and gives effective traction to the STI version with its higher performance. And the operational feel of the 6 speed MT is excellent, allowing drivers to truly enjoy sports driving. Acquisition GT5P This car can be purchased at the Subaru dealership for 36,540 Credits. GT5 As a Premium car, the Subaru IMPREZA WRX STI (18 inch BBS Wheel Option) '07 can be purchased from the Dealerships for 36,540 Credits. It is a Level 7 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 36,540 Credits. It is a detailed car. The car's name is now referred to as the Subaru IMPREZA WRX STI '07 in this game. Notes Category:GT5 Prologue Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Subaru Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:Boxer-engined cars Category:2000s automobiles Category:Hatchbacks Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars that can have custom gauges Category:Cars that can have a flat floor Category:Level 7 Cars